filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Învață să iubești
| premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată =120 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = Biletul (2007) | urmat_de = Notes From the Heart Healer (2012) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2321445/ | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 42977 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 1327812 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} Învață să iubești (titlu original: Taking a Chance on Love, cunoscut şi ca The Note II: Taking a Chance on Love) este un film de Crăciun american de televiziune din 2009 scris şi regizat de Douglas Barr. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Genie Francis, Katie Boland. Este continuarea filmului Biletul din 2007.[http://www.hallmarkchannel.com/publish/consumer/home/shows/taking_a_chance_on.html Taking a Chance on Love official site] thumb|right|445 px Prezentare Cinemagia: Peyton a regăsit-o pe fiica ei Christine, pe care a dat-o spre adopţie cu 18 ani în urmă, astfel că e de-abia la începutul "profesiei" de părinte. Ea are deja multe pe cap: rubrica "Vindecătoarea de inimi", relaţia cu colegul şi prietenul ei King Danville. Însă când King o cere de nevastă, lui Peyton îi este prea teamă să facă pasul spre o viaţă pe care o merită. După ce primeşte o scrisoare de la o cititoare fidelă a rubricii ei, Peyton se alege cu o nouă relaţie de prietenie, din care va învăţa că sunt momente în viaţă în care trebuie să fii prudent, dar sunt şi momente în care trebuie să urmezi glasul inimii. Wikipedia: Peyton MacGruder (Genie Francis) is still learning how to be a parent after reuniting with Christine, the daughter she gave up for adoption 18 years earlier. She’s also trying to manage her new relationship with King (Ted McGinley), but things get even more complicated when he asks her to marry him. Peyton is hesitant to take a chance at the happiness she deserves, but a note from a reader of her "Heart Healer" column leads to a new friendship that will teach her there’s a time to be cautious and a time to follow your heart. Distribuție * Genie Francis ca Peyton McGruder * Ted McGinley ca King Danville * Katie Boland ca Christine Everby * Kate Trotter ca Eve Miller * Genelle Williams ca Mandi Primire Taking a Chance on Love s premiere scored a 2.9 household rating with 2.5 million homes, over 3.3 million total viewers and 4.2 million unduplicated viewers for Hallmark Channel. This ranked the movie as the highest-rated ad-supported cable movie of the week and the highest-rated Prime Time telecast of the day. It also boosted Hallmark Channel to rank #1 in Prime Time for the day on Saturday. The film helped rank Hallmark Channel #7 in Prime Time for the week with a 1.1 household rating, 983,000 homes and over 1.3 million total viewers.Hallmark Channel Press Release 2/3/09 Continuare A third installment, Notes From the Heart Healer, was broadcast on May 12, 2012. The main cast returned for the film. Note Legături externe * * * Taking a Chance on Love at Hallmark Channel *https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Taking_a_Chance_on_Love_(film) Categorie:Filme din 2009 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Douglas Barr Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Sequeluri Categorie:Filme de televiziune Categorie:Filme Hallmark Channel